The war home
by charland77
Summary: This is my first fan fic so be kind, I am not sure of the rateing system so I rate T, but it might be a M
1. Chapter 1

BY DUSTIN CHARLAND

THE WAR HOME

A ship crashes on the predator slave planet. Five figures crawl out of it and go hide in the shadows. The five figures are common warrior aliens on the run from royal predators. The aliens are led by a predalien who is very valuable to the royal predators.

A group of predators that are patrolling the area spot the smoke from the crashed ship. The three predators heads in slower to where the crashed ship is. They spot the predalien ordering around the five common warrior aliens. One of the predators growl and they all go into active camo mood, waiting for they're chance to strike and kill the aliens.

The predators spot a ship fly by and the three drop pods drop from it and crash land a hundred meters away. The predators go closer and spot that its three royal predators sent to hunt down these aliens.

Predators are commonly seven to eight feet tall but royal predators are between ten to twelve feet tall. There has been a blood feud between the two species for the last ten thousand years.

The common predator's stealthily sneak back to where the aliens are. They figure once they start fighting, that they jump into the fight and be able to destroy both the aliens and royal predators.

They spot the aliens are getting organized for a fight that they know is coming. They see the predalien is standing in the middle of the thicket right in the open while the others are in hiding for an ambush.

The predators wait to set there ambush to happen after the aliens have their ambush happen. The predator's growl to each other knowing this plan is going to work. The predators wait several moments till they spot the royal predators coming to hunt the aliens.

The royal predators see the predalien. Two of the royal predators start to run into the area while one stays back to see what is going to happen. The two royal predators run at the predalien. When they were ten feet close, the warrior aliens jump out and start to attack the two royal predators.

The aliens bite and slash at the two royal predators, killing one of the royal predators. The one that is dying, pulls out his wrist blades and cuts off the head of one of the aliens. The aliens finish off the second royal predator.

The last royal predator uses it lasers and blasts one of the aliens to bits. He roars in the air and pulls out his wrist blades on both of his arms. He growls and charges at the aliens with immense courage.

The three common predators see this as their chance to fight and kill the aliens and royal predator. So the three predators charge in for the fight.

The royal predator slams into one of the warrior aliens and crashes to the ground. They both roll and fall into a small pit trap. The royal predator caught his guard and held onto the edge while the alien slams into a bunch of spikes dying from the impact at the bottom of the trap.

Two of the common predators run and grab ahold of one of the aliens. They slice and tear at it till it gets ripped in half. The predators didn't notice the last warrior alien sneak up behind them. It swings its tail and cuts the head off one of the predators. The alien jumps onto the other predator and starts to bite its chest. The predator slams its wrist blade through the chest of the alien and they both fall down and die.

The last common predator throws its blade disc and cuts one of the arms off the predalien. It roars and swings its tail making the predator slam into a tree and collapsing onto the ground. The predator lifts up its arm and launches its wrist blades at the chest of the predalien. The predalien runs and lifts up the predator with its last arm. It swings its tail and beheads the predator.

The predalien lifts up the predators head and starts to roar in the air with honor and victory. What the predalien didn't notice was the last royal predator sneaking up behind him. The royal predator shoots two shots from its shoulder cannon, killing the predalien. The royal predator walks over and beheads all the aliens and common predators and collects they're heads. He carries the heads and his dead comrades to his ship. He starts up the ship and leaves the planet.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

BY DUSTIN CHARLAND

THE CRASHED SHIP

The royal predator is flying his ship through space. When a meteor shower starts, the small meteors drive right through his ship. Making his ship start to smoke and not work so well. The ship stops working and crashes on an unknown planet.

The royal predator exits its crashed ship and see's it's landed on an ancient alien planet still filled with endless aliens to hunt. The royal predator loads up on all the weapons he can carry and heads out into the wilderness to see what he can find out there.

The predator follows the trail of three runner aliens, running back to their hive. He follows them into the hive to hunt them down. He finds a prison corner of the hive were three royal predators were locked up in a cage. The royal predator lets them out and hands them some weapons.

They continue into the hive, searching for the queen of the hive and the three runner aliens that he saw. After several minutes of none stop searching, they come across a group of common predators that are trying to sneak in closer to hunt down the queen alien.

The royal predators follow the common ones. They see the common ones fight a bunch of aliens and then killed those aliens. The royal predators are wondering what are the predator's mission. they are curious as to why the common ones are here.

The common predators run forward to go hunt down the queen. The common predators are not aware of the royal predators that are secretly following them. The common predators just know that their mission is to kill the queen alien so that the hive would break down. The royal predators follow them all the way to the queen's chamber.

The royal predators see the common ones take down the queen in just a matter of a few minutes. The queen gets sliced and torn apart till she falls down dead. The royal predators knew these weren't just ordinary juvenile predators, they must be veteran predators. Then a bunch of aliens come into the chamber and surround all the common predators. The predators attack the aliens, and that's when they noticed the royal predators. One of the common predators shoots a shot from their shoulder cannon at the royal predators making them move fast and losing the cloak.

The royal predators knew they were in trouble now causing of all the common predators were now dead, torn apart by all of the aliens. The royal predators knew there was no chance of escaping alive so three of the royal predators attacked the aliens while protecting the main royal predator. The main royal predator activated his wrist brace and activated the massive bomb. After a minute of none stop fighting the wrist brace activated exploding kill all of the royal predators and destroying the aliens and the hive.

THE END


End file.
